psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
User talk:Anon Psych Victim
Welcome Hi there, Don't worry, I have had negative side effects with anti-depressants myself, and know people who have taken Risperidone (Risperidal is a trade name for Risperidone), who have had a bad time on that drug too. The way we envision things working here is that the main article pages, for example Risperidone will be like a textbook entry, so the content on those pages will be neutral point of view, and based on Psychological studies etc... However, we recognise that peoples experiences are often very different in terms of side effects than is described in the literature, which is one reason why we are having the experience pages. In your experience you can write whatever you like (so long as its true!) and are free to express negative opinions, so long as you dont insult, threaten or name particular people. If you want to talk about harmful side effects of a drug, the experience is the place to do it, as no one will change what you have written (except maybe spelling :) Here is a link to write your Experience Once you have written it I will add some categories and a rose background (to identify it as an experience). Then I will protect the experience, so no-one else can edit it. Any problems, leave a message on my Talk page Mostly Zen 10:28, 12 July 2006 (UTC) PS, If you are really worried about anonymity, you can email me the experience. If you go here: Mostly Zen and then look in the toolbox, to the left hand side of the screen, there should be an option to email this user. Also have a read of Experiences especially Anonymity, Confidentiallity and Withdrawal. Mostly Zen 10:36, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Who will read it Hi again, Yes the idea is that on relevant pages, (which for me included Depression, anti-depressants, tryptophan) there will eventually be this box (see right hand side) to indicate that there are user experiences relating to that topic. This way, as well as reading the encyclopedia articles on the drugs and conditions, people will be able to read about experiences too. There wont be a link to you particular experience, but rather to the Index, like this one: Depression Experience Index. From there will be a link to your experience. This means that in your case the index would be Category:Experience:Risperidone and eventually there will be a bunch of different experiences of that drug, meaning that people will get to hear a lot of different perspectives about that drug, so it shouldn't be too biased, there will be positive and negative I would imagine, although most stories I have heard about that drug are about how unpleasant it is. Hope that answers your questions, write up the experience and I will protect it. It may take a while for me to sort out all of the links, because we have very few contributors on this site yet, theres about 5 of us working hard and about 20 or so doing bits and pieces. Would you like to help out with the structuring and stuff? Mostly Zen 00:39, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :: Woah I wrote all that before I realised you had written it. Ive done the various editing and its protected now. I will try to sort the links out properly tomorrow, but its 2am here so im off to bed. Mostly Zen 00:56, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :::PS, my brother in law has bipolar disorder and was on risperidone for a couple of years. It can be triggered by stress, thats the tricky thing about these things, they are partly something real that has happened, and partly your brain over-reacting. Thats how it was for me with my depression anyway. :::Hope you continue to feel well and get better :) Mostly Zen PS: We are trying to feature our Wiki; Would you consider going Here and voting for our wiki? thanks Mostly Zen